


Always Here (Coda 4x04)

by RavensCAT



Series: 9-1-1 Season 4 Codas [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 4x04, AND TELLING HIM HE'S ALWAYS THERE FOR HIM, Angst, Coda, Episode: S04E04 The Grievance, Hurt/Comfort, I JUST NEED EDDIE COMFORTING BUCK, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: When Buck texts Eddie at 1AM asking him if he could come over, Eddie doesn't think twice about.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Season 4 Codas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153490
Comments: 18
Kudos: 353





	Always Here (Coda 4x04)

**Author's Note:**

> idk

Eddie slips his phone in his pocket and grabs his keys and wallet off the table before rushing out of the house. He gets into his truck and calls Albert from bluetooth. 

“Albert, where are you?” He asks, when he hears a sleepy voice answer on the other end.

_ “At Maddie and Howie’s, why?” _

Eddie sighs, Buck’s texts were so vague and the way he was texting was so unlike him. He presses down harder on the gas pedal.

“Okay, do you know what happened tonight? Maddie and Buck had a talk and now Buck is asking me to come over.”

He can almost hear Albert sobering up on the other end. 

_ “No, I don’t. Do you need me to come back?” _ Albert asks.

“No, I’m heading to his apartment. I’ll be there in five minutes.”

_ “Okay, please let me know if you need anything.”  _

“Thanks Albert.”

_ “Of course.” _

Eddie disconnects the call and races towards Buck’s apartment. Once he arrives he slips into the parking spot next to Buck’s jeep and throws the truck in park. He hops out and rushes into the building. He’s so glad he got Buck to give him an extra RFID Card to unlock the main door to the building. He takes the stairs two at a time until he’s outside Buck’s apartment. He grabs his key and unlocks the door. 

The apartment is dark and everything is quiet.

“Buck?” He calls out.

There’s no answer. He steps in and closes and locks the door behind him. He toes off his shoes and makes his way over to the living room where Buck is sitting on the couch in the dark, phone still in his hand. 

“Buck?” He tries again softly.

Buck flinches and looks towards Eddie.

“Eddie?” Buck’s voice is rough.

“Yeah, it’s me. Are you okay, Buck?”

Eddie can see the tears welling up in Buck’s eyes from the minimal light shining in from the windows.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m here. What’s wrong?” Eddie quickly makes his way over to Buck and sits down beside him. 

“I… Eddie…” Buck’s voice cracks. 

“Buck, you’re scaring me.” 

“They kept it from me! For… for so long, for my entire life!” Buck sobs, falling into Eddie’s chest.

Eddie’s never really seen Buck like this and it’s unnerving. He wraps his arms around Buck and holds him tightly.

“Kept what from you?” 

“I… I had a… I had a brother… an older brother and I had no fucking idea.” A sob escapes his lips. He presses his face against Eddie’s chest, trying to muffle the sound. 

“What?” Eddie is shocked. He doesn’t know what he was expecting but this is not it. 

“Daniel…” 

“Oh Buck.” Eddie’s hands trail into Buck’s hair, stroking softly like he would do to Christopher to comfort him. “I’m sorry.”

“Why would they keep that from me for so many years? Didn’t they think I had a right to know? Am I not a part of their family that they decided to keep it from me?” Buck’s voice is wrecked and Eddie’s heart breaks.

“Buck, I don’t know your parents but I do know Maddie and I know that if she kept it from you she was trying to protect and keep you safe.” He changes their position and leans to the side. Buck moves with him since he’s plastered to Eddie’s chest, one hand gripping the front of his shirt and the other gripping the back. 

“It still hurts to know that they all knew and I didn’t. I’m sure there is more that Maddie’s not telling me. She told me that we would talk about it tomorrow.”

“Then you’ll talk about it tomorrow, Buck. Just trust your sister. I know you’re hurt and I know you feel like your family betrayed you but I’m here Buck. I’m here for you and I always will be.”

Eddie can feel Buck’s tears soaking through his shirt. His grip tightens around Buck. He lays down on the couch with Buck on his chest. Their legs get tangled together and Buck doesn’t let go of his shirt even if one hand is now under Eddie. 

“Will you… will you go with me tomorrow?”

“You want me to be there?” Eddie asks, a little surprised. 

Buck nods into his chest.

“Okay. Okay, if you want me there, I’ll be there.” 

“Thank you.”

“Buck, I told you, you don’t need to thank me. You’re my family and I’m always gonna be there for you.”

Another broken sob escapes Buck’s lips and Eddie runs his hand up and down Buck’s back. 

“Sleep, Buck. You’ve had a long day.”

“Stay with me?” 

“Of course.” 

Eddie feels Buck’s body melt onto his own and Eddie’s own body loses it’s tension as he hears Buck’s breathing even out. They may not be blood related but Buck is his family and he’ll always be there for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are love  
> Comments keep me going
> 
> Send me prompts and scream at me on tumblr --> [bamfbuddie](https://bamfbuddie.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Rebloggable version [here](https://bamfbuddie.tumblr.com/post/642677727207571456/text-chat-series-buckeddie-4x04)
> 
> [buddie discord link](https://discord.gg/uuAsEXGyXX)


End file.
